


Warrior

by Alfonso



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kink Meme, Krogan, Multi, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfonso/pseuds/Alfonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mass Effect Kink meme. Written and set before the release & events of Mass Effect 3. After weeks waiting for the impending Reaper invasion Commander Shepard is starting to feel the pressure and goes to her old Krogan comrade Wrex for advice. As it happens another member of the crew is already there and has a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard finally threw back her covers, giving up on any chance of sleep before lights on. Weeks had passed since their fight against the Collectors had been won, the station left shattered to pieces in the far off reaches of central space. They had done what they could to prepare for the Reaper onslaught, the fleets of many governments each waiting pensively by their home worlds and around the Citadel for any sign of the inevitable battle. All they had to do was wait. All they had to do...

Shepard slipped out of bed and into her clothes. She had never enjoyed waiting. To wait, it had always seemed to her, had always been away of inviting the enemy to strike first. She was a soldier and a Spectre, a dedicated officer of the Alliance and a protector of galactic civilisation. Waiting made her feel caged, itchy. She could feel her mind and her muscles crawling beneath her skin, her body a trapped animal desperate for a the fight, for a plan of action to execute, for a challenge...

Itchy... the word somehow reminded her of Grunt, the burly growling Krogan who sought battle for the joy battle, a genuine superior specimen of his people. No doubt he would be down in the hold receiving Wrex's wisdom during his diplomatic voyage. A Krogan diplomat. Wrex. She had had her misgivings about letting him on the team, those many months ago when she was just starting to get her hands dirty as a Spectre. A vicious mercenary from a race of dim witted toads on an Alliance ship? Yet something had told her to keep faith and her faith had been rewarded. The Krogan were so much more then that. Some were as a cruel as the the stories had promised but many were also noble, adaptable, even kind. They were all warriors though, from their crests to their quads, there was no mistaking it.  
Shepard stopped in the elevator to consider all she had seen from the two she know held as friends and comrades. The way each had moved acroos the battlefield, heavy but artful and mindful of the danger. The kick and the noise of their shotguns, the swing of their rifle butts, their muscular forms of raw rippling sinew beneath their blood stained dusty skins. Their deep throaty voices and battle cries that seemed to fill her soul and send her forwards in her own blood lust and their eyes... the piercing hot eyes that made her feel as though her every thought was open to them. Shepard shuddered inwardly as she felt her own guts and muscles swell with a heat and a rage of her own, of a soldier that needed a battle, or a fight, a desperate struggle for supremacy to satiate the lusts true warrior.

Shepard pushed the button for the cargo bay and the lift descended into the depth of her ship. Krogan never slept. Perhaps she could share with Grunt some of Wrex's wisdom to alleviate the warrior's urges when they were not needed. Perhaps, at least, they might give her something to occupy the time...


	2. Chapter 2

"Well if you ask me, I think the bitch is frigid. She doesn't seem to want dick or pussy - Jacob, Garrus, Thane, Miranda, even with a hot piece of ass like Kelly waving in her face all day she doesn't seem to notice, stupid bitch.

"Pah." Wrex snorted derisively. "Don't let your jealously poison your vision. She's a superior female, anyone can see that."

"Oh please. Jealous? I could crush that bitch to a pattie." Jack waved her fingers, blue biotic sparks flickering from the tips and over the workbench. "One wrong step and BAM." She punched down into the thick metal table, warping the whole surface of it in one swift easy movement. 

"Hah. You like to talk a great deal, like a child who does not know it's place boasting to it's peers. But what have you done act?"

"Hey, I could do it whenever I wanted. I just haven't felt like it yet."

"You won't." Grunt chimed in, his thick fingers moving methodically up and down the length of his shotgun, stripping each component and examining closely with his sharp azure eye. "If I ever suspected you, I would cut the hand from your arm and feed it to varren."

"Oh yeah?" Jack smirked at him. "You got a crush or something?"

Grunt laughed derisively. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. She may be female but she is my Battlemaster first. She gives me battle, enemies to fight, chances to pit the heat of my blood against other warriors. So long as she gives me such things my life is bound to hers, to her fight." 

Wrex nodded approvingly. "Spoken as a true Krogan." 

"Wait, don't tell me... you both got boners for the commander." She swung about on her chair laughing uproariously. "Come on fellas, you've been saying it yourselves - a superior female, right? Don't tell me you've never though about splitting that? Fuck knows everyone else wants to..." She eyed them cannily as both shuffled uncomfortably inside their battle armour. "Oh my god, you do don't you? Come on boys, we're all friends here. It's not like you have easy access to females even at home. Don't tell me you haven't had any ideas?" Jack saw the uncomfortable look on their faces and couldn't help letting her hand rest on her own crotch, heated, wondering what deviant thoughts must now be racing through their minds. 

"She is a fellow warrior" snapped Wrex, "our brethren in the creed. That's as much as she ever can be."

"Yeah, it's like I said:" shrugged Jack walking steadily over to Grunt, his shotgun left forgotten on the table. "Frigid. So that just leaves me." She stopped in front of the Krogan and with one swift movement snapped the strap from chest, revealing her pert nipples. "How about it toad head, you want to show me what makes you "genetically superior?" Wrex chuckled and leaned against the wall. No matter what happened next this was likely to prove quite a show.

"Are you kidding?" Grunt snorted though couldn't completely ignore the pressure building inside his armour. "I would split you in half like soft lumber."

"Oh come on." She ran her small but strong hands playfully over his bulky chest plate. "I've been around on the extranet. I know what it takes. Besides, your quads must be fit to burst, so many weeks out here, no privacy, no chance for relief." She patted his crotch plate and smiled at him. "I wanna be a good girl for once - help the team out."

"Pah." Grunt pushed her away. "It would take a whole legion of lesser creatures like you to take even half of what I've got in one of my quads."

"A legion?" Shepard smiled at them as she finally stepped from the shadows, feeling ready to burst straight out of her overalls. "How about just one superior female?"


	3. Chapter 3

As Shepard emerged Grunt and Jack stood agape. Wrex chuckled audibly and clapped Shepard into the dim light of the cargo bay. "Superior." 

"Battlemaster." Grunt bowed his head as she approached. "I meant no disrespect."

Shepard nodded in reply, running her hand affectionately over his proud crest and turned to Jack. "Frigid?"

"Yeah, I said it. What you..." Jack froze and tensed up instinctively as Shepard ran her hand over Jack's firm breasts and grabbed her by her throat. Jack's surprised yelp was quickly stifled as Shepard lunged and kissed her roughly, her tongue invading her open maw and arresting itself over hers. "Frigid?" She asked again as she released Jack and pushed her roughly back against the wall. Jack was almost speechless, still gasping for air. "I heard every word of course. Superior female?" She started to pull her overalls off her shoulders. All watched, tracing the outlines of her muscles and the lines of thick scars, some that traced all the way down the length of her rippling pale body. She shook the last of her overalls away and padded over to Grunt and her hand firmly over the top of his youthful crest. "I am superior. I've had to be. But for tonight..." she reached round to his back plate and found a latch. Grunt exhaled deeply as his armour hissed, disconnected and fell away freeing his enormous arousal from it's cage. "... for tonight I am female. Understand?" She shot a look over to Wrex.

"Fascinating." He reached underneath around his own armour and pulled, letting it clatter to the floor revealing his own bulging erection, bumps and undulating ridges swelling proudly along it's length. "In the old times it was not uncommon for Battlemasters to take their warriors in such a way. To break their females under the whims of their strongest champions." He moved behind Shepard and snuffed at her hair, his hot krogan breath on her back causing her heart to pound in her throat. 

"I am Battlemaster." She reached behind her and grabbed him, testing the texture his hot girth with her fingers. "And you will not break me." She knelt between the Krogan and started to tease Wrex with her lips and tongue, running her mouth firmly around the thick tip while massaging Grunt's in her other hand. Both purred deeply and sonorously, their eyes going distant as the fog of ancient lust clouded their minds. In the corner of the room Jack tore at her pants, transfixed by the sight, the sounds, the hot musky scent of sex and genitalia overwhelming her as she rubbed and fingered herself furiously. Suddenly she came back to her sense, remembering a little secret she had stashed in her quarters for just such an occasion, and rushed out of the hold.

His lust now completely in control, inhibitions completely eroded, Grunt plucked Shepard from the floor and hurled her onto the weapons table, parts and ammunition scattering across the floor. Shepard shrieked in delighted surprise, feeling the power of the warrior grasping her hard and lifting her with such ease. Grunt's heavy hand held her head as he pressed his hard cock against her lips and she complied enthusiastically, grunting with the pleasure of the effort as she worked at it with her mouth and hands. The feeling of something wet and heavy ran up and down her crotch and her whole body shuddered. Wrex ran his rough tongue over her pulsating pussy as she tried to lift her hips up to present it to him, gyrating against the damp bumpy texture each time it passed over her vulva and clit which felt fit to explode with even the slightest touch. 

"Alright alright, save some for me toadheads!" Jack pushed her way back into the scene. She was completely naked, revealing her complex of arcane tattoos that coloured every inch of her body, except for her crotch where from a thick black phallus protruded, a full ten inches and almost as thick as the Krogans strapped and bound tightly to her with strong leather. "A little something I picked up on the extranet. I've been waiting for a good time to try it out." She hopped onto the table and straddled the Commander. Before she had a chance to act Shepard clenched her in a vice like grip between her thigh and both flipped over, completely turning the tables. The krogan laughed as Shepard grabbed Jack's breasts roughly in both hands and started to knead them.

"Go on" she growled as Jack gasped under her administrations. "Say it. Say that I'm frigid you little bitch."

"You... you... ah god you fucking hoar..." Jack, struggled to find the words as she arched her back even she tried to hide how much she loved the mixture of pain and pleasure just from the way the Commander's strong scarred hands toyed with her breasts and nipples. "Fuck... fuck you."

Shepard let go and swivelled about and stood up on the crate to position herself over the enormous dildo. Jack lifted her head to watch, her pussy flooding with lust beneath the strap on as Shepard placed the head to her asshole and slowly pushed her way down. She closed her eyes and gasped as she took it all in, stretching her asshole and filling herself with the hard smooth shaft, thrilling to the sensation she had been so long without. Eventually she took the entire length in and settled in Jack's lap. "Come on Wrex" she shouted, eyeing the ridges on his hard cock. "You gonna use that thing for once?"

"Superior." Wrex murmured to himself highly amused and placed his tip to her pussy and started to enter her slowly. Shepard groaned and her body shook , the walls of her vagina clenching hard against the rough texture of the krogan cock, it's bumps and ridges seemingly all the right parts of her as they entered. JAck leaned forward to kiss Shepard on the neck and started furiously rubbing her clit as Shepard gripped the sides of the crate as her orgasm rocked her body, her scream filling the space of the vast cargo hold and the sweat dripping down every part of her body. 

Jack sat back and grinned at Shepard in her lap, the krogan inside of her as she shuddered visibly. She looked around and noticed Grunt, his thick heavy fingers massaging himself nearby. "Come on big boy, I need something to do." She opened her mouth and lay back invitingly and as soon as he approached pulled his enormous to her mouth. "Yeah." She whispered gently tonguing the end of it experimentally. "I can see why they say you're 'genetically superior." Grunt growled and thrust his length into her. Jack mouth was wide open but she took what she could in greedily , saliva dripping down the shaft as she massaged it's length and cupped his quad in her hand, stroking them, urging him to climax. A few sparks of biotic energy trickled off her finger tips and grunt roared, the blue flame electrifying his nerves as struggled to stave off the intense throbbing pressure building in his groin. 

Wrex too was almost at an end, crushing the edge of the crate with his bare hands as he thrust harder and harder, his hard cock becoming more engorged as it stretched Shepard's pussy to it's limits. Shepard shrieked with every thrust, throwing her head back in a guttural animal call as she came again and again, riding up and down Jack's dildo, moving with Wrex's cock that was pushing up against her most pleasurable zones. Her mind was gone, her body in flames, her limbs almost useless as clenched tight around the shafts in her ass and pussy. At long last Wrex unleashed a guttural roar that pulsated through everything in the room and pulled out, hot krogan seed bursting violently from his cock, striking Shepard almost in the face and coating her almost entirely. Seeing this Jack finally loosened her biotic grip on the other krogan who bellowed and came almost immediately and in even more prodigious quantities, his creamy fluid spurting for jacks mouth as she released him and allowed him coat it thickly over her. 

"This is my kind of party." Jack sighed and let her head fall back over the side, running her hand through Grunt's thick cum and tasting a little from her finger tips. "Not bad. Needs a little salt."

Shepard stayed still for moment, allowing her vision to return and slowly hauled herself from Jack's lap enjoying the friction of the shaft and it's bulge as it left her asshole. She carefully levered herself onto the floor and sat their, a feint grin on her face as she scrapped same of the excess off. "I had heard stories, but I never..."

"Ha." Wrex knelt down to get a better look at her face, dripping with sweat and cum. "Had all you can take already Commander?" 

She smiled wryly back at him. "You will not break me."


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard hauled herself to her feet, her warrior's strength still evident despite the challenge placed upon it. She dropped to her knees in front of Grunt savouring the feeling of the hard cold floor and began to lick and massage his cock and his quad. He was unable to resist, growling throatily as his dick quickly hardened beneath an agile and eager tongue.

"Fuck yeah." Jack pulled off her strap on and tossed aside, bounding off the crate to Wrex who was already erect again as he witnessed the Commander's almost uncanny ability to incite lust. "Come on old timer, you gonna let the young one show you how it's done? I still need to cum. Give me a show." She clenched her hands around his girth and pressed her self up against his scaly chest. "Give me everything you got - show me how Krogan's get shit done." 

Wrex growled. In his reptilian eyes Jack could see the lust clouding his vision again. She loved that she was able to bring it out of him so easy, even if the commander had set the ball rolling. "You sure you're ready to take on a krogan?"

"Like I said, I'm tough."

Wrex grinned and picked her up like a doll, running his enormous multi-textured tongue roughly over her crotch and up the front of her body. Jack laughed as she was turned easily in the air by his powerful arms enjoying the strange sensation running over her body until she found herself hanging upside down, her face brushing against his had dick while he snuffed and tongued at her pussy, taking in the fullness of her musky arousal. She did her best to return the favour massaging and licking as her body began to twitch inside his firm grip, heart pounding as he thrilled to the total control he had over her form. 

Shepard got up from her knees and turned, grinding up against Grunt, her butt against his throbbing cock and her hands enjoying the feeling of his powerful muscles, enjoying the shape and feel of a genetically pure specimen. Grunt stood stock still, his huge hands twitching over her unsure how to act. She took them firmly in hers and and guided his thick fingers down to her pussy and guided them inside. She sighed contentedly as his finger entered her, enjoying the feeling of something more manageable and precise, at least for now. He quickly caught on and started to pump it into her, purring in her ear and fondling her breast as gently as his heavy hands would allow as she quickly rose to gasping climax again. 

Just as she though she was finally going to cum she felt herself being turned lowered onto the ground. She almost cried out with annoyance until she realised what Wrex had on his mind. As Wrex bent her over she found herself face to face with Shepard, her eyes closed and biting on her bottom lip as Grunt penetrated her from behind. Jack stared at the arousing sight, watching Grunt's huge quads begin to rock behind the Commander as he started to thrust. "Oh shit." She couldn't blurting out and Shepard opened her eyes, grinning at her with sharp, mischievous eyes.

"Fri... fri... frigid?" She gasped the word as Grunt found some initiative and inserted his finger into her asshole, still tight despite the thick dildo as he started to pump it vigorously, increasing his own stroked as he did. "Yes, yes, yes...." Shepard's cries of pleasure were stifled as Jack leaned in and kissed her roughly their tongues and lips interlocking and their hands running roughshod over each other's bodies. Jack felt Wrex's tip at her pussy, the pressure growing against it as her hole slowly stretched to accomodated until it finally broke in, causing her to scream in a wave of pain and pleasure but she never broke her attentions from the Commander. 

With both Krogans now pumping at them from either side they found themselves pushed closer together, hard nipples rubbing against each other and kissing each other's faces roughly and sloppily as the powerful thrusts jostled them. Jack finally broke, her climax exploding both in her pussy and her mind, the krogan fucking her having to hold her upright as he ploughed on as her pussy wrestles with the bumps and ridges on his cock that worked her G-spot and clit to perfection. Wrex took Grunt's example and starting fingering Jacks asshole. Her limbs were almost completely useless, her tongue lolling from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head as she came again and again. Shepard administered to her as best she could kissing Jack's neck and playing with her tits even as her own orgasm was again fast approaching, the unbearable heat and pressure in her loins causing her every muscle to tense and spasm as she grunted louder and louder against each thrust. 

Finally as both the females screamed in the ecstasy of their climaxes neither krogan could bare out any more and let go, their cum shooting hard into the pussies they were ravaging. Shepard and Jack were released, collapsing together into a sweaty tangled heap, Grunt and Wrex both roaring throatily as they kept shooting their prodigious creamy seed over them. ALl sat or lay their panting, regaining their breath. Shepard took Jack's narrow frame into her arms as they in the afterglow. Grunt and Wrex wrested on their haunches, observing the result of their handiwork and purring satisfactorily in their throats. 

"Okay, I'll give you this one." Jack said at last, brushing some of the excess cum from her Commander's face. "You're not frigid."


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard stood in the shower and let the hot water splash over her face and trickle down to her toes. She felt stiff and her muscles ached, her pussy and asshole tender and sensitive to even the slightest touch. As the last of the cum was washed away she considered the night's events. It had been no inexperienced virgin that had hidden in the shadows in the cargo hold, listening intently as Jack and the Krogan bantered and bickered. They were all warriors too, tough lovers with rough lives and the scars to prove both. She bit her lip as she recalled the heat of the encounter, the supernatural strength and fire that had suddenly welled within her, pushing her to the challenge. The feeling of hard krogan dick and rough tongue and the mad mindless kissing as Jack's lips wrestled with hers. The only other feeling that paralleled it was in the heat of battle, a gun in her hand and comrades at her side against heavy odds as the world burned around them. 

Until that moment fucking as a warrior hadn't entered the equation. Shepard had always been a consummate soldier, the sides of her that existed in and out of a uniform and a set of armour divergent, apart. This was a necessity in the Alliance where an officer had to be a diplomat as well as fighter and each had a life waiting for them beyond their station - a family, a partner, a peace job, a whole different life they would one day have to rebuild. 

Shepard stepped out of the shower towelling herself until she caught her reflection in the fish tank, the faintest of impressions it's calming blue aura. She saw the scars running down her face, chest and flanks, some of them recent. She saw also the strange unnatural hint of light behind her left eye, the result of having to flee the Cerberus Lazurus facility before her 'resurrection' was complete. She was different now. Who she had been before her death was no longer enough. There was too much to fight for to allow the different parts of herself to stay separate. Like coal being crushed to diamond they had come together under the pressure. Her passion and her logic, her actions in battle and life, her fighting and her fucking. Now she felt a total warrior, craven for battle in a world that demanded it on a ship full of warriors - for money, lost lovers, justice, family, race and all under a will for survival. The challenge was impossible but now because of that she had never felt stronger. She was now a warrior in everything.

Having come to terms with it at least now, she thought, as she pulled on fresh overalls she could start enjoying a few perks with the job...

"Commander, we have a message incoming from an unidentified Alliance source, Emergency Protocol 5. Audio only."

Shepard tensed. Her mouth went dry. "Thanks EDI. Put it through here." 

"Commander, Admiral Hackett here. I'm sure you already know something from your own sources but I thought you might want a heads up. We're getting scattered reports from near the Terminus system. Stations, colonies going dark. The Turians are telling us they've lost contact with their 2nd fleet. Expect a call from the Council soon. They want you to investigate."

"I see. Anything else I should know?"

"Only that everyone's scared out of their minds. Good luck. Hackett out."

Shepard got up from her desk and went to her locker. The ache of her muscles had vanished. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her system, her mind racing and alert, a fire in her gut starting to blaze again. She punched in her code and it slid open silently revealing her N7 armour. Impeccably maintained she knew it was in perfect working order yet still it carried some of the scars of battle, scratches and burn marks marring it's paint, some even mirroring her own. "EDI?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"Put the ship on alert status. Rouse all crew. As soon as Joker is at his post I want him to put in a course to the Terminus systems, full speed. All fire team members are to be armed and ready to go at a moment's notice. I want full diagnostics on all systems." She never paused for breath as she clipped on her armour, heaving her heavy chest plate and strapping it as tight as she could. It felt good. All over the ship sirens were already blaring and lights flashed and raced along the corridors as men and women rushed to their posts. 

"Yes Commander. Commander, we have an incoming transmission from the Citadel Council. Shall I put them through?"

"Put them on hold." That felt good too. "We're at war."


End file.
